Victims of closed head injuries caused by a traumatic event, such as a blow to the head, may suffer a loss of consciousness and will likely sustain a concussion. In such event, even though the victim may recover consciousness, without apparent permanent injury, still, he may suffer from an array of symptoms brought on by the traumatic injury, especially if he has been unconscious for 20 minutes or more before revival. Examples of such symptoms brought on by trauma which causes unconsciousness for 20 minutes or more include memory loss, poor balance, headache, disorientation, dissociation of thought, rages, black out, garbled speech and depression.
Medical Tribune, Vol. 29, No. 28, Thurs., Oct. 13, 1988, reports that "clinical and anecdotal evidence is mounting that the opiate antagonist naltrexone (Trexan, DuPont), a longacting oral congener of naloxone (Narcan, DuPont), may be `meritorious` in relieving numerous symptoms of postconcussion syndrome . . . "
Therapy Review, Drug therapy of hypertensive crises, J.L. Stumpf, Clinical Pharmacy, Vol. 7, Aug. 1988, pp 582-591, discloses in the Abstract that "factors that may precipitate a hypertensive crisis include . . . head injuries . . . " and that "captopril . . . have been used with some success."
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,046,889 and 4,105,776 to Ondetti et al disclose proline derivatives, including captopril, which are angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors useful for treating hypertension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,201 to Petrillo discloses phosphinylalkanoyl substituted prolines, including fosinopril, which are ACE inhibitors useful for treating hypertension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,829 discloses carboxyalkyl dipeptide derivatives, including enalapril, which are ACE inhibitors useful for treating hypertension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,790 to Karanewsky et al discloses phosphonate substituted amino or imino acids and salts thereof and covers (S)-1-[6-amino-2-[[hydroxy(4-phenylbutyl)phosphinyl]-oxy]-1-oxohexyl]-L-pr oline (SQ 29,852, ceranapril). These compounds are ACE inhibitors useful in treating hypertension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,906 to Ondetti et al discloses ether and thioether mercaptoacyl prolines which are ACE inhibitors useful in treating hypertension. This Ondetti et al patent covers zofenopril.
It has now been found that angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors, especially mercapto containing ACE inhibitors such as captopril and zofenopril, are capable of reducing and, in some cases, preventing symptoms resulting from closed head injuries.